User blog:Taldin/Class Action Suit of Armor: Really, Which Class Should I Pick?
First of all, this is a blog post because it's my personal experience and opinion. Your mileage may vary, and your history may lead you to a different conclusion. It is very important to realize that once you pick a class, the only way you can change your class is by spending 3 Gems, and if you don't have a paid subscription or are willing to pay a one time gem purchase fee, the only way you can earn gems is by winning Challenges, which is a lot like playing the lottery; only one person can win a Challenge in most cases. Everyone asks the same question: 'what class should I pick when I get to level 10?' Or worse, you've just hit level 10 and this thing pops up in front of your nose. "Pick a Class." it says. Some of us are veteran RPG players. They get the notion of the roles and jobs of various classes, and come in with some preconcieved notions of what each class does in a fight. Well, they're not wrong, but they're not right, either. I'll keep this simple, and hopefully short. Don't worry about what a class can do, first of all, until you know what you can do, and what gives you the most joy when it comes to your average day on HabitsRPG. All four classes lend themselves to specific strengths, and have some weaknesses that aren't that terrible. ''If you regularly complete all of your dailies, and you like being the person doing a lot of damage during Bosses: : Pick Mage or Warrior. They both get a skill that does hefty chunks of damage to a boss, and that skill can be cast multiple times. At the time of this writing, Warriors do a flat 20% of their Strength stat to the boss every time you cast Brutal Smash. Mages do variable damage to bosses when they cast Burst of Flames, based off of their Intelligence Stat, and they get the advantage of high Intelligence eventually giving you larger mana returns per day than the cost of Burst of Flames. *If you often miss dailies, consider avoiding playing Mages, because their gear has no Constitution on it. You can get killed by missing multiple dailies, especially when fighting Vice, the dragon boss that hits the hardest. Warriors have Constitution built into their armor, and their Skills increase player Constitution. Their other skill also helps other players do more damage to bosses, since it increases Strength. *If you do not miss dailies much at all, Mages are the better choice in the long run, since higher Intellligence equals faster leveling, getting you closer to the point where you can cast Burst of Flames multiple times daily. Burst of Flames also scores XP when you cast it, versus Brutal Smash, which does not. Their other skills restore mana, and raise the amount of XP people get per click, since it raises Intelligence. : However, if you're like me, and feel self-conscious about dishing out huge amounts of damage to a boss compared to the rest of the non-Mage/Warrior members of the group, or don't care much for questing, skip Warrior and Mage altogether. If you are motivated by Rewards that cost gold, or are a Pet collector: : Pick Rogue. Rogue skills do no extra damage to bosses, but instead raise your Gold and XP with every skill cast. It is not unheard of to gain XP in the triple digits at higher levels, and the limitation on Mana is the only thing really holding you back from gaining multiple levels on a fairly frequent basis. Rogue gear is Perception Based, and every 25 points of Perception increases your drop cap by 1, and high Perception is one of the factors that increases your chance of a drop. ''If you frequently miss dailies, or are in a party where multiple party members miss their dailies regularly, and want to do something about that damage coming in: : Pick Healer. Healers are the only class that can directly heal both themselves and their parties via their Skills, and they also can cast a party-enhancing spell that raises the group's Constitution more than Warriors do. A healer does not do direct damage to a boss with their skills, but they can certainly be a force when it comes to keeping a party alive -- a Healer can cheat Death by healing someone at 0 or negative Health before they log in (and die). : However, if nobody misses their dailies, a Healer may feel a little underutilized since their spells only heal or buff Constitution, the latter of which only really affects how much less damage you take from dailies. If you just love costumes? Go through the closet archive! : If you want to look good every day you're on HabitsRPG, regardless of whether you're a monster smasher, pet collector, or savior of the day, try checking out the Equipment Table page. If you see an outfit you like the look of, pick the class that has that gear available. Hope this helps, Taldin (talk) 01:06, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts